Smoke is a collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates generated when a combustible material undergoes combustion and particularly generated at lot during operations in an indoor industrial site or when roasting meats.
The smoke includes a lot amount of fine dust, which is harmful to a human body, during the combustion of a material and this fine dust is collected in the nose of a worker, resulting in the decrease of health and working environment. Also, the smoke in restaurants permeates the clothing and the like together with unpleasant oil flavor, decreasing the taste.
In order to remove the smoke, a dust collector has been used but the dust collector has a disadvantage in the removal of the smoke which is released in a large amount in the initial combustion stage.